


PTA Meeting with a pregnant Skeleton

by DemonufSans



Series: PTA Au [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Freedom - kustard, M/M, Multi, PTA Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Sans becomes a surrogate mother for Toriel and Asgore because he is their most trusted friend but when Toriel asks a ten weeks pregnant sans to go to the PTA meeting that she can’t make it to one day. What happens when a grumpy and pregnant sans joins the PTA and what about the new underfell monsters that showed up a week ago?
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: PTA Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	PTA Meeting with a pregnant Skeleton

Life had been going amazingly well over the past three years. Frisk hadn’t once reset which Frisk was very proud of and so was Sans in a way. Toriel and Asgore had gotten back together a year after the barrier broke, though everyone knew that their relationship would never be the same again. Especially when they found out that both Toriel and Asgore could never get pregnant, Toriel couldn’t get pregnant because of what human doctors called infertility but she could still get someone else pregnant. Asgore couldn’t get Pregnant because unlike most monsters he didn’t have a womb which doctor Alphys told him was partly because he was a Boss monster. 

So the couple grieved for a whole year before they remembered that they could get a surrogate mother. At first their problem was finding a monster they both trusted and who was willing to do it and let them touch their soul.

You see unlike human pregnancies where a child is made with an ovum and sperm. A monster pregnancy is done by pushing a lot of magic into a monster soul, the core of one's very being and the pregnant monster could be either a male or female. The act is very intimate and takes a lot of trust between the soul bearer and the magic giver even for the surrogate mother. And because the soul is used as the base it’s not just the child of the despert monsters but also the surrogate mother’s child as well. So it takes a lot of trust when picking the surrogate mother.

That is why Sans was very surprised and a little hesitant when the former King and Queen asked him to be the surrogate mother because they must have trusted him a lot to even ask. He agreed in the end because he didn’t want to see their sad expressions anymore. 

So a year later after several attempts when the news got out that Sans had successfully become pregnant two weeks after the last large magic deposit from Toriel and Asgore everyone jumped for joy. Toriel and Asgore shed some tears, Papyrus and Frisk jumped around screaming from joy — and avoided hurting Sans of course — Flowey screamed some nonsense and the monsters celebrated for the first successful surrogate mother since the underground.

When Sans was nine weeks into his pregnancy a bunch of monsters were thrown from their world into Sans world that they dubbed the Fells. There was trouble at first but in the end they got new identities and moved into society, there were some issues like them being too jumpy so they were given jobs away from humans and Undyne was put in charge of helping them act like they weren’t ready to kill all the time and showing them how to relax with Papyrus and Alphys help of course. 

Sans hadn’t met them yet as the King and Queen deemed it too dangerous for now but he really wanted to meet them. However Sans had one more life to think about so he didn’t argue with them or act recklessly. Anyway Sans was doing great with his pregnancy even if he was more tired. He had fallen asleep on more than one occasion that Papyrus scolded him for until Toriel and doctor Alphys told him that sans needed as much sleep as possible between the weekly magic boosts with Toriel and Asgore that he had for the baby because the baby was taking his magic to. At first Papyrus freaked out but Alphys said that it was normal for a monster baby to do that because it needed magic to survive. 

And then today he got a call from toriel that he picked up because he was worried something had happened. 

“Hello, Tori? Is something wrong?” He asked, sounding very concerned but also tired.

“No Sans, nothing is wrong it just that Cinna and i can’t make it for Frisk and Fell’s PTA meeting, Cinna is sending Red and I was hoping you would go since your the most responsible around humans,” She said, Sans didn’t really have to think of it because he could imagine the kind of chaos any other monster would cause.

“Sure Toriel, is there anything i need to know?” Sans already knew a lot about the others like Linda and her merry band of idiots but he wanted to be sure. 

“Yes just one thing, do not eat any of the lemon bars or snacks at the meeting. I don’t know how those terrible snacks will affect you or the baby,”

Oh yeah, he had forgotten about all the times Toriel complained about Linda’s lemon bars and snacks.

“Alright Tori, i’ll call you when the meeting is over and have you pick us up,”

“Actually sans,” Toriel said, cutting him off.

“Yeah Tori?” 

“Red will be picking you up for the meeting and dropping you and Frisk off at home,”

“Wait what- i thought-”

“Yes I know what Asgore and I said before but he seems to be the one who has adjusted the most and he promised us that he would be careful and make sure you're safe. Besides his brother joined the royal guards at the embassy and Red is part of homeland security” Well that was interesting.

“Alright Tori, I trust your judgement so i won’t worry to much,” 

“Alright, I'll talk to you later friend” She said before hanging up. Sans sighed before pocketing his phone and sitting up in his bed.

Sans had to get ready and he wanted to be comfortable, he had an hour before he had to be ready so he went and took a hot shower that eased the grumpy little baby bones in his ecto-body. When he was dry he went to his room — that was cleaned by both Papyrus and Toriel because they didn’t like how dangerous it was with all that trash, they couldn’t get rid of the magic tornado caused by his nightmares but they could make it safe — he put on a cozy blue turtleneck sweater that Frisk had gifted him a week after the pregnancy was confirmed, a pair yoga pants that made his ecto-flesh feel cooler even though it was winter — it had been a gift from Toriel — and pair of soft fluffy gray socks that surprisingly came from Flowey. He went downstairs to tell Papyrus that he was leaving in twenty minutes as he grabbed his new blue fur-lined hoodie that had the words ‘Cool Mom’ in big bold white letters that Asgore had gifted him for some reason.

“Pap!” he called

“Yes Brother? Do You Need Something? Is Your Nap Time Over?” his brother started firing off questions as Sans looked for his new combat boots that his brother gifted him by the couch.

“Tori called, said that she couldn’t make it to the PTA meeting so she asked me”

“Do You Need A Ride?” his kind brother asked

“No bro, I got one he should be here in ten minutes” Sans replies as he strapped and buckled his boots up.

“Ok Brother, Have Fun, I Think” Leave it to his brother to be unsure about if he was going to have fun at a PTA meeting or not. 

Ten minutes later just like Sans had told his brother the doorbell rang and sans answered it. In front of him was a skeleton that was a head taller than him with red eye-lights, a big crack in his skull and dressed in a Dark red turtleneck, black jeans, combat boots and a black and gold jacket. Sans guessed that he was the other Sans, Red smiled at him with sharp teeth and began to speak.

“Heya, Imma Red, it’s nice to meet cha Sweetheart” Sans would have blushed at the pet name if his magic wasn’t so focused on the baby at the moment. “Imma yer ride fer the PTA meeting” he said pointing at the motorcycle. 

“Is… Is that Safe?” 

“‘course it is, i wouldn’t have brought it if it wasn’t”

Sans nod and closed the door behind him as he made his way to the motorcycle, the helmets on the seats didn’t do anything to ease his fears. This was why he opted to get a mountain bike instead of a motorcycle or any motorized bike. Call him a coward but he only had one Hp so he was always afraid of dying in an accident. He hesitantly put the helmet on and got behind Red, wrapping his arms around his middle for support. He wasn’t sure if Toriel told Red that he was pregnant or not and he hope she did, maybe she would tell him why it is not wise to put a pregnant skeleton on a death bike.

* * *

The ride to the school was both terrifying and very exciting, he didn’t know that the wind could feel so good especially on his ecto-flesh. Sans was happy to see Frisk waving at him as they rushed over to Red and himself and Fell was doing the same thing as she went over to Red with Buttercup on her shoulder. 

The thing about Frisk and Fell was that Frisk was non-binary even though they were born a girl and Fell felt like a girl even though she was born a boy. Monsters didn't care about that though and did it all the time. It was the humans like linda that had a problem with transgendered people. It was like she didn’t understand what kind of world she was living in, if monsters and humans decided they wanted to have kids together then genders would no longer be relevant. 

“Hey kiddo,” Sans said, as he started walking to the building.

Frisk started signing a bunch of stuff about their school and their friends and it seemed that Fell was whispering to Red as they made their way to the meeting. The difference between Frisk and Fell was that Frisk was born mute while Fell chose not to talk to anyone but Red and Buttercup.

Once they got to the meeting room the kids went off to the gym where they could play with other kids. When Sans got into the room it just screamed racism with the crossed and bible quotes everywhere but that wasn’t the only thing that made it that way. For one thing it had posters for every anti-race group that he could name because it was on a poster, honestly who has an anti-monster poster in a monster human school. 

“Hello,” a soft voice behind him said, making him jump a little, he must have been so distracted sneering at the posters that he didn’t notice the african-american woman sneaking up on him. He looked for Red before he answered to see that he was by the snacks… doing something.

“Um.. hello,” he said with a hint of nervousness. 

“Hi, I’m Bella, it’s nice to meet you though i’ve never seen you before,”

“Oh, I’m sans, Toriel couldn’t make it, so she asked me to help her out” he said, as if he had to explain himself.

“Oh! Well nice to meet you sans, since you're new and Toriel’s standin I should tell you about the people here,” Bella said, a gentle smile on her face.

Sans nodded and Bella started explaining things, turned out she was one of the teachers at the meeting alone with Linda and Helen. By the time she was finished with her introduction he felt like he knew everyone and Red had returned.

“The snacks here are shit,” Red immediately said once he was by Sans side again, it also looked like Sans wasn’t the only one that was trying not to laugh by the twitch of Bella's lips.

“Well yes, Linda and Helen don’t know how to cook to save their lives” Bella said

“Who’re yer” Red asked 

“Her Name Is Bella Mugeci, she’s a teacher here” Sans said

“Mugeki?” 

“It’s Mugeci but just call me Bella, it’s easier to remember and say” she said, without looking or sounding offended that Red butched her name.

“Mm’key”

**(so hope you guys like it, i came up with the idea of sans being a couple of ‘what if’s popped into my head. Tell me what you think and give suggestions on what you think should happen next, also this is a Kustard fix so please no hate.)**

**Author's Note:**

> so hope you guys like it, i came up with the idea of sans being a couple of ‘what if’s popped into my head. Tell me what you think and give suggestions on what you think should happen next, also this is a Kustard fix so please no hate.


End file.
